laurel_and_hardyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel and Hardy (Dell) 2
Laurel and Hardy (Dell) 2 is an issue of the series of comic books from Dell Comics. Its issue date is March - May 1963 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories Tee-Vee Jeebies Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan tunes the television while Ollie adjusts the antenna on the roof. When he touches a wire and electrocutes himself, falls through the roof and lands inside the set, Stan is shocked at the picture. Flip-Flop Tip-Top Secret Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Soldiers Stan and Ollie are assigned to protect a secret magnetic ray machine that will revolutionize space travel. A spy sneaks past them into the room where it's kept. Investigating, Stan searches for the light switch, but turns on the machine instead, magnetizing the spy. He magnetically pulls the gun from Ollie's hand and the keys from his pocket. They flee in a jeep, but the spy uses his new power to disassemble it. He throws a monkey wrench at the boys but it flies back and strikes him in the head. They board an elevator but the spy sends it through the roof. When he arrives there to finish them off, he gets stuck to the radar antenna, and the boys turn him in to the general. They return to the secret room to recover their guns, but Stan flips the wrong switch again, magnetizing both of them so they stick together for the next week. On the Move Movers Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie start a moving company. Their first job is to deliver a grand piano to a customer on the 27th floor of a skyscraper. When they arrive, they find the elevator out of order. Not wanting to start on a sour note, Ollie says they must complete the job and carry it up the stairs. Three hours later a knock on the door reveals they are in the wrong building. They carry it back downstairs to the lobby and find the elevator is now working. Exhausted, they throw a rope over a high flagpole on the correct building and use their truck to pull the piano up. Stan gets out of the truck to check the rope, but with the weight decreased, the truck is pulled up in the air by the heavy piano. The customer arrives and complains that the rope is scratching his piano and demands Stan cut it off. When he does, Ollie and the truck plummet down onto the customer's car. As they beat a hasty retreat, they drive over the piano, and Stan suggests maybe they should go into the wrecking business. Wham Ham and Egg-Heads Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie wash their waiter uniforms, hang them to dry, and take a nap. While they sleep, a crook borrows Ollie's uniform and robs a bank. When the boys wake, they don their uniforms and head to work, but stop at the bank to deposit their checks. They are mistaken for robbers so they dash outside and ride away on a nearby motorcycle. On the road, they notice their neighbor driving an expensive new car though he's behind on his rent. They follow him into a gymnasium and overhear him bragging about his crime. The robber and his friends hear the boys and chase them through the gym but knock themselves out on the equipment. The police arrive and, after hearing an explanation, arrest the crooks. Mummy's the Word Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Sleeping on the job, museum janitors Stan and Ollie are accidentally sealed inside a crate of tools being stolen by a professor hoping to loot an Egyptian tomb. The crate is loaded onto a plane and the boys are discovered by the thieves mid-flight. While the crooks discuss how to kill them, the boys grab a single parachute and jump out a window. The pilot radios a confederate on the ground who chases them into a secret chamber full of treasure inside the Sphinx. The thieves capture them and begin to seal them inside another crate, but the pounding wakes Ollie, who realizes the adventure was all a dream. Short Cut Hair Cut Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie run a barber shop. Ollie works on a snoozing customer, but Stan bumps him and he accidentally shaves a large patch of his head. Stan suggests shaving the rest of it, then covering it with paint. Ollie agrees. When he wakes, the customer is fooled and surprisingly pleased with the new look, until Stan spills a bucket of water on him, washing it off. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:A nice mess